


Never Told You

by vioquo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monster Tom, Monster Tom AU, at least towards the end, attempted comedy, tom is scared and confused, tom subconsciously ships eddmatt, tord is good at detecting lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vioquo/pseuds/vioquo
Summary: Tom wakes up in a forest, and although this has happened before, something doesn't feel right this time. Especially considering the mysterious events following.Edd worries over him more than usual, Matt just plainly avoids all questions, and when asking Tord...He somehow obviously hides the answers he has, but despite knowing this, it's somehow impossible to stay focused on long enough when talking to Tord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imported this from wattpad.. Yeah I started writing this a really long time ago, and it's also the first fic I've ever written. I never went through this and checked for any errors either I don't think, so prepare for plotholes and some bad spelling here and there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Also I may add more tags later depending on how the story progresses. I post a new chapter as soon as I finish it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; graphic descriptions of blood and gore, also mentions of drinking/alcoholism.

**Toms P.O.V.**  
I woke up, and the feeling of dizziness instantly hit me. I recognized the familiar feel of grass and pine needles under my heavy body, this wasn't the first time this happened. It had actually been going on for a few months now, it always seemed kinda off though.

I forced open my non-existent eyes, being blinded by sunlight for a few seconds until my sight finally got used to the sharp daylight. I was still dizzy, but I decided to screw that, and to sit up anyways. That decision was stupid, as the dizziness, that had previously been going away, had now worsened to the point where I fell back down into my lying position. I hated being so weak and vulnerable, it made me feel like danger could strike at any moment.

Nonetheless, I learned my lesson and waited this time. When I finally sat up, I realized that I didn't recognize this part of the forest. I started to panic, I didn't have my phone with me either. 

After a bit of walking around in a slight panic, I decided to sit down again and think. Okay, so, I was lost. In the middle of nowhere. Without my phone. It was hard to stay calm under these conditions, it made me feel even more vulnerable. I closed my eyes, I don't know why, I thought it would let me think better maybe.

I heard the wind rustle the leaves with determination to rip them off, but despite that it was kind of soothing, actually. I never listened to the forest before, even though I spent so much time there as a child. I got an idea. I sharply breathed in through my nose, in hopes of calming myself more using the scent of the forest. I felt the very scent I wanted to smell, a vague trace of mint, and.. was that blood? Blood?! I immediately started gagging, the smell of blood always made me feel sick and sometimes I would even pass out. Fortunately, the smell was so distorted by other smells, and it left my sense of balance alone. That's something positive, at least.

I reluctantly started walking towards the repulsive smell, only because it could be my way out of the goddamn forest. A few minutes of walking passed by, and all of a sudden, the smell grew way stronger than it'd been before. I started gagging again, and this time I had to sit down because of the sudden dizziness I was feeling. Dammit! I couldn't keep going if I started gagging every five seconds! Before thinking, I made a run for it in the direction the smell was coming from. I actually managed to keep running, and then I reached the source of the smell.

I could almost not even believe my eyes, the scene was horrible. Sure our house had been destroyed and all that, that was actually when I started disliking blood so much, but this was something even worse. There was guts and pieces of flesh scattered everywhere in a tiny hollow, not to mention that everything was basically covered in blood. I looked away, and started gagging intensely again. This is starting to get repetitive, I thought as I felt the now quite familiar smell interact with my balance, having me faceplant the ground. Not long after, everything went black for a second. When I opened my eyes, I saw.. red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning; there's graphic descriptions of blood and gore here aswell. There are also mentions of death and possible suicide in this chapter. I think. I honestly don't remember what past me meant, but I do know this fic was supposed to be quite dark when I planned it out. Later I changed my mind about it, but this fic is still going to be dark. Just not as dark as I planned.

**Tords P.O.V.**  
I heard the dirt shuffle a little bit under my feet as I walked, it was kind of dark outside, but still not pitch black. It was early, so the sun hadn't completely come up yet. Why does he keep doing this? I continued walking for what felt like hours, although somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that I only walked for about 20 minutes or so. I kept calling out his name, but he might as well be asleep. If he even was in this forest, that is, I couldn't know for sure. Every part of the forest looked the same to me, I was actually worried for a second that I might be lost. Then I remembered that I had my phone with me. I shoved my hand quite carelessly to check if my phone still was there, but the harsh act made it fall out of my pocket. I cursed under my breath as I kneeled down to pick it up, but then I noticed something. Right next to my phone, under some pine needles, something was shimmering in the light of the now rising sun. I brushed off all the needles on top, only to discover that it was a phone. I turned it on, and was met by a lock screen, with the text "Keep calm and drink smirnoff" as the background. This was Tom's phone! Now I get why he didn't pick up when Edd had called him yesterday night. At least I knew this was the right forest now.

I continued walking for a bit, the sun was now completely visible, but just by a few millimeters. I was just about to give up when I felt a strong wave of a familiar smell hit my face. I couldn't really place the smell at first, but I quickly realized it came from fresh blood. I broke into a light run, and as I felt the smell grow stronger, I wanted to throw up. I spotted a hollow in the forest, and immediately regretted coming here. The hollow was painted with blood, and guts and pieces of flesh were sprinkled all over the place. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, actually, I'd seen worse while I was in the army. I looked around the hollow, it didn't take long before I saw a blue hooded male with spiky hair, passed out on the ground.

My mind flooded with questions. Did he do this? Why? If not, did he witness who did it? Is he hurt? What if he's dead? God no, he can't be dead! I'd never forgive myself if he died! Wait, why do I care? Probably because Edd wouldn't take it well, like at all. And with Edd and Tom gone, It'd just be Matt and I left. That would suck. It's not like I care about Tom, I hate Tom.

I walked up to Tom, and poked him. He didn't wake up. I put my hand on his chest. His heart was beating. Phew, he isn't dead after all. But he is passed out.

I won't carry him. But he's so cute! Why am I even thinking this?

Ugh, fine, maybe I will carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think there is anything I have to warn you guys about in this chapter.. Perhaps nightmares and strong language. 
> 
> If there's anything that makes you uncomforable or triggers you in any chapter that I didn't warn about, please leave a comment and tell me. Then I'll add a warning.
> 
> I'm always kinda worried that I forgot to tag or warn about something.

**Toms P.O.V.**

I quickly noticed the pounding headache that had decided to live in my head. I had just woken up, in the commie-bastards arms. The first thing my hollow eyes registered, after forcing them open, was his red hoodie. I would do anything to hit him, or tell him to f**ck off, but I was so tired that I couldn't even speak. Right now, the only thing I could do was wait. Actually, it was pretty cozy being carried like this. I felt the heat from Tords body warm me up, and I almost fell asleep again..

No! I wanted to stay awake, I wanted to ask why Tord was carrying me. I tried to muster enough strength to speak, but it didn't work. Instead, I decided to close my eyes, and try to save up the energy.

After a couple minutes of fast walking through the forest, I opened my eyes a tiny bit. Right then we reached a road. At first I couldn't remember anything, then I understood where we were. Our apartment complex wasn't far from here, about five minutes of walking at most. That's assuming Tord was taking me home. I decided to try speaking again. This time, I actually managed to say something.

-Um, why are you carrying me? I croaked out. Damn, my voice sounded so much like a magpie getting choked that I couldn't even recognize it. Tord seemed surprised that I spoke, what, did he think I was mute or something?

-Uh, I- um- I... actually don't know. Should I put you dow-

-NO!.. I broke Tord off, why must I be so stupid? That sounded like I was depending on him, desperate for him staying with me. The only reason I had to why I screamed "no" at his face, was because I was too weak to move. Sure, I could speak, but it took most of my power to say even one sentence.

-Uh.. okay then, I'll keep carrying you i guess? the expression on Tord's face shifted from deeply surprised to.. it was hard to place, maybe happy, maybe irritated, maybe slightly less confused.

-...Sure. I was still embarrassed about shouting before, and as a result I had a mad blush covering my whole face. When I realized how flustered I looked, I was even more mortified, and the blush intensified. F**cking why! I hope Tord hasn't noticed.

I looked up at Tord. I now gained knowledge of his blush too. His wasn't as noticable, but it was still there. I think he noticed me staring, because he looked down at me now. His silver eyes met mine, and dug into them, like he was searching for something. I don't know what.

-An answer, he spoke, like he had just read my mind. Those words had caught me off-guard, and I panicked a little. Why am I so nervous speaking to him? It's just the commie-bastard.

-To w-what? I stumbled over my words. I told myself it was just because I hadn't spoken in a while, and was still regaining my strength.

-To what? What?! Why were you lying passed out, next to that.. hollow. The hollow covered from top to bottom in blood and body parts.  
Suddenly, memories flooded back to me. Memories of what happened before I woke up. How I had aimlessly walked around in the forest, without my phone, and followed the fresh blood scent to that hollow. Pictures of the scene were also finding their way back into my head, and I wished that Tord wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Speak of the devil, his voice broke me out of my memory-flood.

-Uh, hello? Earth to Tom? I wanted an answer. I didn't want to admit that I passed out because of the blood, it'd make me seem weak. And I would rather die than admit I was weak to Tord.

-I don't know, I can't remember anything from before I woke up in your arms, I lied. Tords reaction was somewhat more irritated than confused. He always managed to look right through my lies, I don't know how he does it.

-We both know that's a lie. Don't lie this time, please.

I was too tired to fight, so I just stayed quiet, and pretended to pass out again. It seemed to work. Tord may be able to see my lies, but he can't see my acting skills, hah!

-Uh Tom? Oh dammit Tom. Judging by the tone of his voice, he was pissed. I decided not to "wake up" until we got.. wherever we were going. I hope it's home. The thought of my warm and cozy bed made me feel like actually falling asleep. I resisted the urge to yawn, since that would break my cover. Instead, I started drifting off into the land of dreams.

_I was running through a field in the middle of the night. I felt like I was being hunted by something. I tried calling out into the darkness, I called for Edd and Matt, I even called for Tord. Tord was the last person I would want finding me here, yet I called his name, over and over, even more than I called for Edd or Matt. Then I noticed the grass, it wasn't grass. It was trees, as tiny as toothpicks. When I looked closer, I saw people, not bigger than ants, as they were in proportion to the trees. A couple of them helped each other to pick up a giant catapult of some sort, but with giant, i meant giant to them. They started firing it, and it hurt despite it being so small. I tried to run away in a panic, but there were people everywhere. Nowhere to run. I stopped momentarily, to try and find any kind of other terrain than plains. No luck there. When I tried to resume running, I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move. I quickly found out why, as my legs were both chained together and stuck to the ground. Or no, the chains weren't holding my legs still, they were actually holding me up. My legs were paralyzed. I shrieked in horror, as the ground started devouring me, dragging me down into complete, suffocating, darkness._

I woke up, still screaming, in my bed. The morning light tried to shine through my curtains, but to its dismay the curtains were too thick for anything to get through. I slowly sat up, remembering how the dizziness affected me last time I sat up. **(*cough* Chapter 1 *cough*)** A little pastel red sticky note on my bedside table caught my eye. It read:

"Hey! You're home now, but I still want answers. Again; why did I find you passed out there? You won't be able to leave until you tell me the truth. Don't try the windows, I put up alarms.

Also, I made you breakfast! /Tord"

Damn, that commie is a f**king madman!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only things I thought I'd mention here is kinda strong language, and also that I had no idea and still have no idea if it was the right choice to have Tom say "Oh Jehova", but I guess I'm keeping it that way.

**Toms P.O.V.**

It had been a while since I found the note from Tord, but I hadn't walked outside my room yet. I liked the idea of having him think I was asleep, it was always an accomplishment when somebody managed to trick him. That man was able to see through anyone and anything it seems. As I was lying down on my bed I heard footsteps outside my room. I quickly put the checkered covers over me to make it look like I was and had been sleeping. I closed my eyes, since it wouldn't look very convincing if I slept with open eyes.

I heard my door open, followed by footsteps of somebody coming inside. Then a voice spoke.

-Tom? Are you still asleep? Damn, do you always sleep until 2 pm?

It was Tords voice that was spitting out questions, obviously not expecting an answer. He had been trying to talk to me before, but he hadn't come into my room to do it before. Just knock and speak through the door. I guess he's had enough of me not responding.

-Well, guess I'll leave you be for now.

Then I heard footsteps leaving, and the door opening and closing again with a satisfying click. As soon as I was sure he was far away to not hear me, I opened my eyes and stepped out of my bed. I looked at the note again. While I was reading through it, a thought crossed my mind that I may want to speak to little-red-riding-hood-commie, I had no memories of what happened before I was out in the forest. I mean, yes, it had happened before, but then I could at least find my way back without causing too much suspicion. I didn't have to get found in some gruesome crime scene, passed out, by the person I hate the most any of the other times.

Then I felt something swipe my legs off the floor making me fall. I expected a painful landing on the hard wooden floor, and winced to prepare for it. But I never felt the floor. Rather I felt something catch me. I tried getting up on my feet to not look like I couldn't handle a mere tackle, but whatever was catching me held me tight as to not let me escape from its grip.

-Can we stop fooling around already so you can explain to me what happened? You know, it's easy to see when you're not actually asleep right? Your breathing gets slower.

Sh*t. It's the commie bastard. He must have hidden in my room and had me rat myself out. Ugh, this man is so irritating to have on your tail. Fine, I guess I'll explain. But I won't tell him the whole truth though, only the most necessary parts of the story.

-Ugh, fine, my soft voice spoke. It was still a bit creaky from sleeping, but other than that it seemed fine. It actually sounded like me for once. Tord thankfully put me down after I said that.

-Good. You'll get breakfast while we speak.

With that, he walked out of the room, wanting me to follow. Then I guess I will.

In the kitchen I sat down at the table, while the red hooded man who wanted me to come grabbed a plate and put it in the microwave. He set the timer to two minutes before sitting down himself at the other side.

-So, explain. We'll take it from how you got to the forest.

-Actually, I have no idea how I got to the forest. My best guess is that I got drunk and walked out there, somehow losing my phone on the way. I just remember waking up there.

-Actually, I found your phone. It was on the ground under some pine needles.

To my surprise, Tord pulled out my iPhone SE from his hoodie pocket. When the screen turned on I could see it had gotten a tiny bit of water damage in the corner, supposedly from the dew. He handed it to me carefully, as to not drop the quite tiny device.

-Okay.. Well, I'll continue.

I explained to him everything that happened up until he found me (leaving out the part about me falling, panicking and my fear of blood), and he nodded.

-I see. I'll leave you be then.

He stood up and walked away.

-Also, I bet Edd and Matt are worried sick about you.

-Oh Jehova, yeah they must be panicking right now. Where are they anyway?

-They are probably still out looking for you. We all went out looking for you, and when I found you I decided to try and get some answers before contacting the other guys.

-Are you crazy? Ugh, well I guess you're right, as much as I hate to say it. You won't tell them about the hollow right?

-No, of course not.

Then he took out his phone to text Edd, at the same time leaving the kitchen. I realised I hadn't eaten anything, so I went and got my plate. A few more minutes than two had passed, so the food was quite cold when I got it. But I still found it good, and started wolfing it down.

When I had scraped the plate clean, I put it in the sink for someone to deal with later. And with someone, I meant me, since this is my apartment after all. I went to my room, and after grabbing my headphones, laid down on my bed again. I took out my phone and plugged my headphones into the little jack. I put on a playlist of my favourite songs as I let thoughts consume my mind. One of them kept repeating.

**"You weren't hangover when you woke up."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is starting to get repetetive, with me not knowing if there anything to warn about and if so, what. But I guess, fainting? And strong language?

**Tom P.O.V.**

A couple of days had passed since Tord found me, and things were returning to normal. When Edd and Matt came back, Edd had been very overprotective. He locked my door (my apartment is weird, you need the key to lock and unlock it from the inside) and hid the key every night, and I had to tell him off after he left and forgot to unlock it one morning.

We were all eating at Edds apartment one day, when I started feeling dizzy. I finished eating, not wanting to make up an excuse, and then rushed to the bathroom. I just got there in time before throwing up into the sink. By that time my head had started hurting too, mostly near my forehead and temples. I started feeling weak, and had to lean on the sink to not fall. That didn't work though, the dizziness wrecked my balance and had me fall to the ground anyways. 

Then everything went black.

I woke up, and saw Edd and Matt hovering over me. They were talking to me with a releived but still worried tone, but I couldn't hear them. Everything they said sounded fuzzy and muffled, and my head still hurt. Although now it hurt everywhere, not just around my temples. Then I heard a voice clear as day, a norweigan accent laced into the words it was pronouncing.

-Tom? Do you hear me?

I responded, my headache muffled my thinking.

-Tord! Yes, I hear you! What happened?

And then came his clear voice again.

\- You passed out in the bathroom, and we found you just laying there. Are you sure you're feeling well?

-Yeah, I'm feeling well but.. I'm scared Tord. I don't remember drinking...

My body was moving without me controlling it. But it was still me. Just me, without thinking. I felt myself quickly sit up and wrap my arms around Tord, pulling him into a hug.

-Tom, now you're scaring me. Let go-

-No! Tord don't go, don't leave me!

After that everything was quiet, even Matt and Edds muffled speaking was gone. I could only hear Tords soothing heartbeat and breathing, and feel his warmth on my skin. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. I closed my eyes, and inhaled slowly. I could feel his scent, much similar to that of smoke and apples. Then sleep swept me away.

Waking up again, from a dreamless sleep, in my apartment. This time the headache was gone. The only thung that was still fuzzy in my head were my memories. After a while of thinking and recalling though, I could vaguely remember passing out and waking up on the couch. Then I.. I admitted being scared to Tord, right before hugging him! Why!!

I got out of bed, still very mad at myself, and ate some breakfast. It was just a dry piece of bread, because the butter had started to go bad. Then I put on my hoodie, and went over to Edds. I unlocked the door (we all have eachothers extra keys), and stepped inside. I was greeted with big claw marks ripping the green wallpaper, and a knocked over bookshelf. I was very confused, I didn't notice this yesterday.

-What happened in here? Edd? Hello?

I walked further into the apartment after not receiving an answer, and found Edd on the couch. He and Matt had fallen asleep sitting up, and holding hands. If not for the wrecked apartment, I'd say they were in a pretty cute situation.  
I walked out again, and knocked on Tords door.

-Hey, commie, open up. I have a few questions of my own.

..No response there either. I was just about to turn away, when the door flung open.

-Okay, I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine.

And with that, Tord led me into his apartment and sat me down at a table. He turned off the lights, and then turned on a tiny lamp which he shone directly into my face.

-So, Tom. What do you remember? 

-I remember throwing up in the bathroom, waking up on the couch, and then falling asleep again. Then I woke up in my bed, and came here.

I decided to simplify everything as much as possible, so I could avoid talking about hugging Tord.

-Ok, good. Your turn.

-Why are there claw marks all over Edds apartment?

Tords eyes shifted to "WAIT DID HE FIND OUT??" for a brief moment before going back to their icy cold state from before.

-Are there claw marks in Edds apartment?

Tord may be good at seeing lies, but he isn't very good at lying himself.

-I know you've seen them Tord. Who, or what, made them?

Right as he was about to answer, we both got a text. It was from Edd, he had texted in our group chat.

**Edd:** Hey! Tom and Tord, go to the store. I'm out of cola, but I'm too lazy to go shopping today. Plus, I need to clean the apartment a bit, I haven't done that in a while.

**Matt:** I'll help you Edd, my apartment is already clean and almost as beautiful as me.

Both me and Tord had pulled out our phones from our hoodie pockets, but he was the first to respond.

**Tord:** Sure.

**Edd:** Great! I'll see you later so I can pay for the cola.

I guess me and the commie are going shopping then, I'll get my question answered some other day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; there is mentions of bullying in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> **FLAAAAAAASHBAAAAACK**  
>  (hope you enjoy)

**Tom's P.O.V.**

We both got into the car, which was kind of unnecessary since the store was really close by. Edd usually nags us not to take the car, but he's not here now. Besides, the cola lover takes the car himself all the time, so why can't we?

Tord took the driver's seat, which I was happy about. I didn't feel like driving today, or any day actually. As the car rolled out from the parking lot, I started thinking about those claw marks again. What was even that big? A bear? How did a bear end up in Edd's apartment then?

-So are you just gonna keep the awkward silence? Tords voice rang.

I hadn't thought of the silence like that, I actually kinda liked it. It felt comfortable.

-Well, I didn't want to hear your crowlike voice anymore, I snapped back.

Back in primary school, that would've actually hurt Tord. He used to get teased a lot when he first transferred to our school because of his voice, more specifically his accent. However, when he befriended us he started becoming more cocky and slowly evolved into the Tord we know today. Now Tord was unfazed by the response though, as he just continued focusing on the road.

-You really think so? Because back when we were in primary school I think you said otherwise.

That sure rung a bell in my head.

 

***Flaaaaaaashbaaaack***

I ran around the school campus, looking for Tord. We were going to meet up at the school entrance, but the time we had decided has passed long ago. Tord was never late, so something must've happened. I knew this despite only being friends with Tord for a few weeks, I pay much attention to detail I guess.

I called out his name multiple times, until I heard voices and shouting from behind the main building. I ran over, and saw Tord with two other guys. I could recognize Pat from my chemistry class, then another guy I didn't know with huge eyebrows. Tord was on the ground, crying, and his face had a big bruise like he'd been hit. The other two were laughing, and eyebrow-guy was stepping closer to Tord. Tord started to back away, but he didn't need to as I ran up and stood in between Tord and the duo.

-Stop it! I shouted in my high pitched voice.

-Oh, why should we, eyeless freak?

-Because uh, otherwise I'll unleash... what was that thing? Oh right! The shadow with eyes! It stole mine, but it's still hungry you know, I said with a confident smirk.

The other students are so stupid, supernatural stuff doesn't exist in real life. But Pat and his friend seemed to be buying it, as their smirks dropped immediately.

-B-but you s-said that shadow wasn't real! That it was just a rumor! I heard you, Pat stammered.

-That? I just said that to calm Edd down, white lies y'know?

It seemed like eyebrow-guy had had enough, because he grabbed Pat's hand and dragged him with him as he started running away.

-C'mon Pat, let's go! he said as they left.

I stretched a hand out to Tord. He took it, and I dragged him up. When I tried to let go though, he held on stronger. I looked over at him again, and saw that he was crying.

-T-tom, is my voice weird?

His crying face and sniffling voice instantly broke my heart.

-What? Did those guys tell you that?

He carefully nodded. Oh boy did that make me mad at them, but I tried not to show Tord that and put on a comforting smile.

-They don't know what they're talking about Tord, I think your voice is beautiful. You even inspired me to start singing you know, just by having that voice.

-Really? What about my accent, isn't it annoying and undecipherable? he asked, wiping away the tears. He only had time for one eye, as I beat him to it for the other one.

-Do you think I'd lie about that? You're already my best friend Tord, I wouldn't lie to you! And your accent, it only makes you more unique.

-Thank you Tom, it really means a lot..  
Then I gave the devil haired teen a hug.

-C'mon now, let's go to my place and play monopoly.

***End of FLAAAASHBAAAACK***

-Ugh, why'd you make me remember that? I asked, blushing at the memory of hugging and wiping away Tords tears.

-Well Tom, I was just trying to prove that my voice is _beautiful_ , he said, the last word in a mocking copy of my own childish tone.

-Who played monopoly in primary school anyways? Were we really that lame back then? I tried changing the subject with.

-I don't know, actually. We should play it again someday, just for the nostalgia.

-Yeah, do we even own monopoly though?

-No, but I can fix that, Tord said as he opened the car door and stepped out. I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the store, but I climbed out of the car as well. On our way inside the store, i realized I was smiling. I quickly turned my face into a neutral state, trying not to blush.

**-Time skip-**

We got inside the apartment complex, with two packs of cola cans and one monopoly game. Tord had grabbed it, snickering as I was questioning why they were even selling that at a convenience store. Tord payed for it though, so I'm not complaining.

-Mine or your place? he asked, clearly wanting to play right away.

-Yours, you wanted to play from the beginning, I said trying not to sound too friendly.

_He's my enemy, we hate eachother, I'm not supposed to enjoy spending time with him_ , I kept reminding myself.

-Mine it is then, he responded and walked up to his door and opened it.

I just followed him, we had gotten stuck in a traffic jam so it was too late to have Edd take and pay for his cola anyways. Hopefully I could at least enjoy myself a little playing monopoly with the commie.

Deep inside I knew I'd enjoy it though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tom P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day to be greeted with a red wallpaper instead of my usual blue one. Yesterday me and Tord had been playing monopoly until we basically passed out, and it was actually as fun as I remembered it to be. I couldn't really remember how I fell asleep, the last thing I remember is Tord shoving me because I'd thrown one of the tiny houses at him.

I tried sitting up, but something was holding me down. Something soft, like fabric, and kinda heavy, like... Tord's arms. He had his arms wrapped around me, sleeping soundly next to me. Although the warmth and sleepiness was getting to me, so I just relaxed again and closed my eyes.

The next time I opened them I felt cold. Tord had woken up and walked off, and I was left on the couch he had in his room. I slowly sat up, rubbing all the tired from my eyes. Once in a sitting position, I quickly jumped to my feet to try and find Tord. I wanted to see him.

First I took a quick look around his apartment and concluded that he wasn’t there. Did he really trust me that much that he could leave me all alone in his home? Or did he just assume I wouldn’t wake up? I walked back into his room. It was quite messy, and I almost cleaned it up for him.

I did remember that Tord hated it when people would move his stuff though, so I resisted the urge. His couch and coffee table were both black, the table had a few stains here and there from food that had been eaten sloppily. The monopoly was tucked away into its box, still on the table. Then I spotted something on the floor beside the couch; a red hoodie.

It must have been the one Tord was wearing yesterday, he could’ve changed into another one or just gone out in the gray T-shirt I know he usually wears underneath. I looked quickly from side to side. Then I picked up and brought it to my face, so I could inhale some of the delicious scent it was carrying. It smelled exactly like the commie.

I quickly got off and threw my hoodie onto the floor and pulled the red one over my head. I could now vaguely feel his scent all the time. I decided to leave his apartment, as to not be found out in the middle of playing dress-up. Not to mention I looked ridiculous, Tord was quite a bit taller than me and had way more muscle and so the hoodie was way too big for me.

As I opened the door and looked from side to side again, this time in an effort not to get caught, I was asking myself why I decided to do this. Was the hoodie worth it? If I got caught I’d never hear the end of it, literally. Edd and Matt would never stop bringing it up, unless the only one who saw me was.. Tord… Suddenly I was unsure which one was worse, Matt and Edd finding out or _him_. Yet I had no time to stop and think, there was nobody in the halls right now so I had to run quickly before anyone came back.

I took quick, light steps over the cement floor and had made it to my door in what felt like time warp speed. After getting inside and shutting the door, making one of the locks fall and lock in place, I released a huge sigh of relief. Nobody had seen me. 

I wondered what day it was. I never kept track anyways, but it may help me figure out what the others are doing today. I checked my phone, and the bright letters read it was Monday sometime in April. Huh, I could’ve sworn it was still March, but oh well. I flopped down onto my bed, taking a deep breath and appreciating that amazing scent. After a few moments I heard a few, fierce knocks.

I got up and walked to my door, and looked through the peephole. It was Tord, just standing idly outside the door with his usual cold expression. It was so weird seeing that expression after only remembering smiles and smirks from yesterday's monopoly game. That’s weird though, how could just a few hours of smiling make the expression he’s usually had for at least two years, so abnormally boring and out of place on Tords colourful personality? I didn’t get it, and decided to drop it mentally.

Instead of opening, I walked back to my bed and ripped the oversized hoodie off of me. Different from Tord, I never wore anything under my hoodie. I never thought it was necessary. I started looking around for another shirt, when I heard the lock click and the door open. Oh right, I never truly locked the door. It was only locked with that sliding lock thing I normally never use, and you can easily reach that through the letterbox. Dammit.

Tord entered the apartment and closed the door behind him just as I turned around, still shirtless with a mad blush on my face. What a mess.

-T-tord, what are you doing here?

-Oh, I just gave Edd his cola, and you were gone as well as my hoodie when I got back. I wanted to talk to you and continue our little game of questions. Why are you shirtless? he asked with his clear as day voice, ripping through my skull in a weirdly painful way.

A slight dizziness struck me like lightning, and the pain in my temples and forehead returned briefly.

-Well, why did you leave me alone in your apartment? I asked him shakily. Don’t you realize I missed you?

The temple-pain returned, and with every word it intensified, but the dizziness didn’t increase. Instead of passing out like I had done previously, it just felt like I was a puppet and someone else was pulling my strings. i knew my sudden defensiveness was irrational, but I couldn’t stop. I took a step forward. Tord’s face looked very eerily like paper. _What’s he staring at?_

Before I knew it my hand was raised - but it didn’t look handlike. It was just a purple blob with narrow, sharp and razor-like claws sticking out. It swiped at Tord with an incredible strength, successfully clawing him horizontally in the face. Three awfully deep marks stretched across his cheek as he all but flew backward, hitting the door. He looked up at me, that weird coldness in his eyes replaced by fear and worry. Those eyes woke up and played the voice of his child self in my mind, and that just- _forced me_ to stop. ** _Sadly._**

I backed away in realization, and my hand and head instantly returned to normal, no pain or purple claws present. The puppet had tore itself free from its strings. I dropped to my knees at the sight of blood.

Tord got up and wiped it off before I could start my passing out though. 

-Hey Tom- Tom I’m fine, it’s ok, Tom! his voice rang like a bell.

I knew he was right, there was no pain in his voice. The claws must have been dull. The blood had already stopped flowing somehow. But I couldn’t stop thinking of what would’ve happened if it was Edd or Matt that I’d clawed in Tords place. They would’ve been much less resistant and way more scared. They would never forget.

-Tom, look. It’s fine, really. I know you weren’t in control. I know-

Without saying anything, I pulled Tord down onto his knees in a hug, way too close for (his) comfort. I was about to pull back when I felt a hands on the back of my back, and we sat there for at least ten more seconds.

When we pulled back, Tord didn’t say anything, he helped me up and led me to my bed. There he silently signed for me to wait, and he left for a moment. _Missing._

He came back with a tiny white pill and a glass of water. I didn’t ask what it was, I was just too shaken up, and silently chugged the water to make the pill slip down more easily.

I kept thinking of those claws and Edd. Claws. Edd. Edds apartment. Claws. Claw marks. It suddenly clicked. I had made those marks.

-Tord. What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back, yeaaaaaaa
> 
> i read through my old chapters and realized that my writing style has changed a bit, the way i wrote before was a bit weirdly formatted? (idk if thats still the case but it feels like ive gotten better) like my writing just felt very clumsy tbh. 
> 
> But because of that, my writing may change in the middle of this. Consistency is not something I'm very good at (just look at this note, wow), and I think it's better to try and improve my writing than to have a clumsy style of writing for consistencys sake.
> 
> I apologize if that annoys anyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I really appreciate your comments (even though i reply late cuz im very nervous that ill write something wrong ^^;) and kudos, i wasn't expecting to get any aaa
> 
> Cya when i update next,, uhh


	8. Chapter 8

**Tom P.O.V.**

I woke up to a dark room. Like usual, I stepped out of bed, got dressed, ate some leftover bread without anything on, then walked outside. I was bored, and I hadn’t heard that anything was going on today. So in lack of anything better to do I knocked on Tord’s door. 

Sure, I remembered yesterday, but somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped it had only been a dream. Please tell me it was a dream, please please please, say you don’t remember a thing and that you don’t know what I mean, then flip me off and close the door in my face. The handle turned and rustled for a moment before the door swiftly opened. 

-Hey Tord, I said with a slight tremble.

-Hey, he replied with his usual cold stare.

Aw man this was gonna be.. difficult.

-So, uh, I’m.. Sorry about yesterday? Thanks for not screaming or anything… 

I felt blood rise to my cheeks in embarrassment when I said that. Me, apologizing to Tord. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be doing this, I would’ve told them to fuck off after pushing them. This conversation was gonna be very awkward, I could tell. I wish I could make him smile…

-Oh, it’s fine, he said while blinking and leaning against the doorframe.

-Should I go now or-

-What about you come inside? he broke me off, more like the usual Tord would.

Except the usual Tord wouldn’t invite me inside. That’s new. I usually have to invite myself inside if I have any errands requiring me to go there. Ugh, stupid Tord, like I would want to go inside his apartment.

..I did have to get my hoodie though, since I had left it in his room the day before.

-Sure, I replied.

Then I walked inside, shoving Tord on my way in. He was surprised, I could tell, even though he didn’t show it outwardly. I smirked in satisfaction, it felt good to be unpredictable. 

When I got inside, I sat down on the couch once again. As Tord made his way inside, I idly wondered what Edd and Matt were doing right now. Maybe they were asleep, maybe they were out doing something, it could be anything knowing them. 

Tord sitting down broke me out of my thoughts. He looked at me with the usual cold expression. I had put up with it for years, but to be honest I’d always hated the way that expression stretched across his features. I wish he’d change it to something more expressive, but I knew he would never do that. At least not if he knew the way I hated that cold stare.

I was expecting him to say something, since he invited me inside after all, but my ears weren’t picking up any noise, and my eyes couldn’t perceive any movement. My brain couldn’t predict anything happening soon either.  
Yet, it felt like I was interpreting this wrong, like noise was actually being produced and movement was in fact being made.  
Of course, nothing was ever easy, and I had to make up what I couldn’t interpret. It was all in my head anyways.

-So, were you planning on talking using telepathy? ‘Cuz it’s not working.

That’s what I said. Stupid, stupid, of course he’s not-

-Yes in fact, I thought you knew how to read minds? Everyone learns that little skill in kindergarten, you can’t tell me you can’t mindread!

He’d broken me off once again, but for once I didn’t care, because I’d wiped the coldness off his face with a simple sentence. Or two. It doesn’t matter.  
Even after almost killing him, he still smiles when I talk to him with friendly intent (as rarely as that happens, maybe that’s the reason actually). When did he start doing that? Can he stop it! But also not.

-Well, I can’t, and I’m not expected to be able to either. So, I’m gonna take my shirt here as payment for you assuming.

With that statement, I reached for my hoodie still on the floor. Tords smile was contagious too, so I had a dumb grin plastered on my face during the whole thing.  
Right before I could grab the pile of blue fabric however, a red blur swooped past and now the shirt was being held high, dangling like some kind of sad flag.

I reached for it again, with a quiet laugh, but Tord was way taller than me and my attempts were futile. I got close maybe twice, but whenever that happened Tord just readjusted his position so I was back to square one.  
After a while of this, I ran the options through my head. I could either just leave without the shirt, or push Tord. A week ago, I would have chosen leaving without a second doubt. 

I just so happen to live in the present.

Pushing Tord was the easy part, not following the same path was where I failed. Now I was lying on top of my enemy since highschool, hoodie in hand, faces merley coins apart.  
I quickly staggered back, smile still frozen to ease the atmosphere, and stood up. My smile quickly felt unnatural, and when I turned my back to face the door I swiftly changed it into a closed lip smile.

When I got to the door I turned to the red hooded figure once again. He looked up at me, and stood up as well. Looking closely, I swore his cheeks had pink dusted lightly onto them. It must’ve been an illusion still, because every time I let myself blink I got increasingly unsure again. 

-Welp, bye Tord, I said.

I started turning around, but got stopped. Before I could question it, I was being embraced. I decided against returning the hug, and instead listened to see if the reason I got invited in the first place would spill out of his lips.

-You, don’t have to apologize for anything. It’s not your fault you turned into… that. I can’t explain to you why or how anything is like it is, but I can tell you that I am the reason behind it.  
It wasn’t intentional, nor was it the optimal outcome, but it won’t happen again. I’ve taken care of everything, so just try not to think about it, okay? You won’t turn again.

After that short speech, he leaned away and opened the door.

-See ya around Tom, he said with a louder and less solemn tone.

I had barely registered what he said, nor the tone change, but switching back was more noticable I guess. Before I could think about it any longer I had left and the door had closed.  
I looked at the clock in the hallway, and there was still a significant part of the day left, despite my apparent late awakening. I decided to visit Edd.

I knocked on the wooden door, but got no reply. I waited a few minutes, still nothing. I moved over to Matt’s door, no indication of life there either. I just went home after that.

About an hour later I was enlightened by a text from Edd.  
“ **Edd:** I’m sorry!! Matt and I were giving Ringo a bath! We figured it was you knocking but we couldn’t leave, did you want anything?”

I sent a quick reply telling him I was good and didn’t actually want anything. Then I grabbed another piece of bread, this time with some butter, and ate it quickly. After eating “dinner”, I brushed my teeth for maybe 30 seconds (if you’re being generous) before falling onto my bed and immediately passing out. Or falling into a deep sleep. Whichever one is most fitting.  
The last thought I had was the image of Tords smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Didya miss me? Awe, you missed me didn't you?
> 
> After writing this chapter I kinda realized that I bit off more than I can chew. I did a similar thing here as what happened to the song series Communications (by Ghost), if anyone has heard of it (dunno why, but I thought making a parallel to it would help me explain? lol).  
> Basically, I had a rough idea in my head, and thought "I'll just make the rest up as I go!", but then I had to sorta plan it out anyways because it was Just Impossible to improvise. In the planning however, I quickly saw that to acheive my goal I would have to write 5-10 chapters of basically just filler?  
> Back when I started this fic I wouldn't have been bothered at all and would've kept writing, but sadly I'm more busy now than back then. Speaking of, I'm not nearly as active anymore either.
> 
> So, I'm going to shorten this story, by like 10 chapters. It was originally going to be a quite long, almost slow burn, fic about emotions building. It might seem rushed because of this, but it's better than me having to discontinue the whole story, right? (Even though I don't think I ever stated how long I planned this fic to be I wanted to say this ok.)
> 
> Ok, with that announcement out of the way, I think I'll write 2-3 more chapters, because that much I can handle. I don't actually know if I'll be able to write a really long story anytime soon, even though that's the kind of stories I really want to write. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! ^^
> 
> See ya when I decide to reawaken from my grave next eheh


End file.
